Dark Dreams
by BabyShaylee
Summary: In the night, there are things to be warned of. What if now your dreams are now places to be hunted? Four Wiccan girls are about to find out. A Christine Feehan Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

  
A Christine Feehan Fanfic   
Hi out there to everyone . This is my story that I thought up somewhat at work, for me…that's hard to believe. Oh well. I'm going to try my hardest at lemons, or in the end they'll become lime. However, like I said I will try. Hence why this fanfic will be rated 'R' so for all you youngins (young-ins…love that word) you've been warned. 

Thank you Raya Knight for beta-reading my fanfic. huggles

WARNING: I do NOT own any of the novels written by Christine Feehan, as sad as it is. This is my version of a Dark novel, and I hope you enjoy it.

Laterz,

Dark Dreams 

This year, the warm month of July held a special day for a unique female, who's life is soon about to transform dramatically. The last stroke of midnight marking the beginning of the 22nd, is the day of change.

In a small brick house, up the stairs towards the noisy room all the way down the hall to your left lay four girls with alternative music playing behind the closed door. On the twin-sized bed, four girls sit cross-legged facing each other talking about the night to come. All of them can't wait until they get to the club Cosmos in Hull just 30 minutes away. This night, at midnight, they are going to celebrate the beginning of adulthood for the baby of the group. Julie, the oldest, is happy that they can now all go clubbing together and not leave out anyone. While on the other hand, Nancy who is the 3rd oldest says that they might all end up wasted by the nights end. After that comment, Brianna the 2nd oldest reminds them of to watch out for the nasty boys.

Walking in the closet, Brianna begins to throw the nicely folded clothes out onto the floor. With all the clothes Brianna owned, everyone thought that in the future to come she should become a fashion consultant. She just loved being around clothes and sometimes making her own designs. Upon the mountain of clothes Julie's deep blue eyes see a red halter-top with tight beige kapris and decide to put her shoulder length blonde hair in high pigtails. While Julie puts on her outfit, Nancy right beside her friend grabs a black sparkly one-shoulder halter with tight beige bell-bottoms and gel into her short strawberry blonde hair with mascara for her emerald eyes.

"I'm going to miss all of this. All the fun we had." Kai said, with a frown still sitting on the bed. Kai, the baby of the group who would be finally 18 at midnight, had to move in a month. At the beginning when her father said that they'd be moving, she was all upset and cried. Her parents tried to cheer her up, though she was only happy when with her friends. Her father let her decide where they'd go. She could choose anyone from the list. It could have been North Carolina, Atlanta, Tennessee, South California, or Texas. "What I don't get is why you picked Texas over Southern California." Nancy said, with curiosity, sitting back down beside Kai. Going to Texas instead of South California. That had her stumped as well. "I don't know either. I just felt this pull to pick it. I would have picked Southern California, but yea. The pull was too strong. You know what I'm talking about my fellow Wiccans." Kai said, with a slight smile escaping, slowly sliding off the bed.

They were Wiccans. They did the practiced craft. Only they'd do it to help people. Making them White witches. They never told anyone about their practices. That was a secret of theirs, and it was to keep that way.

"Oh we know the pull." Nancy said, getting up right after, talking about the pull they all had to become friends. "Or could it have been due to Derek?" Julie asked, with a wink looking gorgeous in her outfit. "You know that we are just friends online." Kai said, hiding her blush with her mid-back dirty blonde shielding her face looking for some clubbing clothes. That was how it was, just friends. That was how it was in the past and will be in the future to come.

"Then listen to what we've got to say. Don't you dare say you're going to meet up with him. He could be lying through his teeth." Julie warned, staring Kai down as she looked up from her search. "I know, I would never do something that stupid." Kai said, with a smile, eyeing a deep blue see-through full sleeved top with a black spaghetti top underneath and black bell-bottoms, her hair in a messy bun with strands framing her face almost covering her hazel eyes. "Now I need something." Brianna said, with a grin, seeing her white tube top with blue sparkles to oppose her black karpis, with her black dyed shoulder length hair down and deep blue sparkles on her temples near her brown eyes.

A few streets away from Cosmos, a black GMC Jimmy stops to let out the passengers. "Thanks mom for the lift to the museum." Brianna said, getting out of the passenger seat, the others follow from the back. "Thanks mom." The three said as well "Your welcome you four." Brianna's mom said, waving bye and driving off. "Our mom is awesome." Nancy said. "Yea I know." Brianna said.

The four of them have been friend since grade school, and they stayed over at each other's house so many time that they all become family. Everyone's mom became a mom.

Cosmos – After five minute of walking

Finally arriving to a small strip-mall of sorts, the big neon light saying 'Cosmos' told them they were finally there. However, it wasn't the 22nd yet which would mean that Kai wouldn't be allowed in. Hoping against hope they wait in the short line with a couple in front of them, getting their ID checked. "ID's please." The bouncer asked. Julie gets her ID checked first, along with Brianna, then Kai being in the 3rd. "It's not officially the 22nd for another couple of minutes but I'll let it slide." The bouncer said, almost freaking out Kai. "Thank you." Kai said, receiving her ID back. "Happy Birthday." The bouncer said with a smile, as Kai walked into Cosmos. "Thanks." Kai quietly said. "Wow that bouncer is nice. They usually don't let people like you in until midnight." Brianna whispered so the bouncer wouldn't hear, Nancy coming into the club. "This is going to be wicked fun." Julie said, giving her twenty dollars for the four of them. "Now…onto that small, but lovely dance floor." Nancy said, dragging Kai who dragged Julie and Brianna.

"This is so awesome!" Kai exclaimed, the clock silently striking the last stroke of midnight.

Something shook Kai through her entire being. Now feeling as if she wasn't who she was just moment ago, not like the one person she was before. It felt like something was missing in her life. Just afterwards, this weird feeling crosses her path, slight pain slits through her body, like something ran a knife across her stomach. 'What's going on? I've never felt this before' Kai thought, touching her stomach just to make sure, still dancing trying to make it look like nothing is wrong. "You having fun little one?" Nancy asked, dancing round. "Definitely." Kai said, with a smile, the minor pain wiping away, healed.

After dancing for a while, they exited the crowded dance floor and went to one of the three mini bars. "What can I get you?" the male bartender asked. "Two pornstars." Nancy said, getting eight dollars from her pocket. "I'll have a sex on the beach." Julie said, getting out five dollars. "Rev please." Brianna said, getting out six dollars. "Umm…sex on the beach. Please." Kai said, getting gout five dollars as well. "Be right back." The bartender said, and returned in 2 minutes with their drinks. "Thanks" they all said, giving the bartender the money plus tip and walking to a free table.

"This is so awesome you guys, thanks so much." Kai said, with a smile after taking a sip of her drink. "Your welcome." The three said separately. They raised their drinks together. "The baby of the groups has now officially grown up. I'm so proud." Julie said, everyone downing the rest of their drinks.

Later on after getting another round of drinks and some talking is accomplished, they stroll back to the dance floor. They danced the night away, and once again Kai felt pain but this time it was her throat. Once again it disappeared a moment later, healed away. The night went on until they couldn't dance any longer. Leaving they walked to the bridge that would bring them to their bus and go back to Brianna's place for the rest of the night, which wouldn't last much longer maybe three or four more hours, mildly talking to one another due to being slightly drunk and drowsy.

Getting to Brianna's place the sleeping bags are laid out for them already with pillows and extra blankets if need be. Grabbing the PJ's they had packed, they curl into their sleeping bag and drift into the dream world.

"Where am I?" Kai asked, looking around the sleeping city of unknown.

Feeling a pull she walks out into a small; forested area. It must have been part of a park since there was a play structure. She hears noises coming from the pack of trees. In her mind, it tells her to walk away, but her heart tells her otherwise. Listening to her heart more than her mind, she travels onwards.

The weather starts to change from its calm atmosphere, grumpy thunder clouds form as one. Still she keeps going, her curiosity taking its fill.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: This is a Christine Feehan Fanfic, and I do not own anything except for the characters that I made (Kai, Nancy, Julie, Brianna, Nikias…etc)

Thank you K.R for beta-reading

Moving the branch covering what her mind didn't want to see. A tall lightly muscular male with short black hair, striking blow after blow to a male with long black hair. A hiss coming from the beaten man. "Wait Nikias, I'll leave and never come back I'll go to the earth and stay there." The long black haired man said on his knees, getting up with difficulty, black oozing blood coming from the wounds all over his body. "Never Romanus. The Prince has declared that you be hunted and killed." Nikias, the short black haired man, said with pride talking about his Prince. "I beg of you. You have already passed many of our kind turning." Romanus said. "Never is never." Nikias said, speeding towards Romanus, his hand plunging into his chest and out again, now some distance away from Romanus.

Romanus looks towards Nikias, seeing the disarranged heart in his hand. A high-pitched hiss escapes from the heartless victim, collapsing to the ground. Nikias calls forth the lightning from the grumpy clouds to strike. Hitting Romanus' body and throws the heart into the air, lightning zigzagging its way to its next target. Ashes become the remains of Romanus and drift away into the breeze.

A gasp escapes from Kai, drawing the attention of Nikias to her. "What are you doing here?" Nikias said, now seeing in colour but not noticing. "I…I…. I felt pulled here." Kai quietly said, looking to the ground, her hair shielding her eyes. Upon sensing his approach, she lifts her head and sees ocean with mercury colour in his eyes. "Leave now." Nikias ordered, about to begin to erase the memory of this meeting. "I won't." Kai said, standing her ground, looking up to the tall man in her sights. "Oh, and why not?" Nikias asked, with an amused grin, lost the thought of erasing her memory. 'Amused? Where did this feeling come from?' Nikias thought, finally realizing that he was seeing in colour. "I have to wake from my dream, and I guess that since I'm unwanted, I will." Kai said, willing her mind to wake up. "No wait." Nikias said, reaching out to touch her, but only felt her arm fade away with the northern winds.

'What the hell?' Nikias thought, flying in the shape of a falcon towards his huge house, that he has lived in since he was brought to America. 'I'm finally seeing in colour and…feelings are erupting inside me.' Nikias thought, landing on his balcony, shifting back to his human form. 'I will then go and search for her. She said that she was in a dream. Could it be that she is connected to me already?' Nikias thought, walking down the steps to his sleeping quarters. "That's impossible." Nikias with his smooth voice said, opening the hidden trap door to his dark bedroom. 'I will find her.' Nikias thought, as the last breath escaped from his lungs and slept the deep sleep of his people, the Carpathians. The rich soil taken from the Carpathian Mountain, his homeland, welcoming him with open arms.

Shooting out of her sleep, Kai tries to calm her heart from slamming against her body. The touch of his hand upon her left arm felt like she was melting into a puddle. 'Nikias, that's the name. That's such a weird name.' Kai thought, laughing about the name. 'Well…maybe I should not be one to talk. Kai, just plain Kai.' she thought, and remembered the little teasing she got because of her name, and hear the laughter of her classmates when the teacher said it wrong. 'Stop the laughing!' Kai thought, a tear escaping, the pain coming back to life.

Opening her eyes, she sees her friends still asleep, a smile warms her face. 'My friends, we've been through so much. Helped one another when in need. They brightened my life since we met.' Kai thought, the smile plastered on her face.

Closing her eyes, she decides to get some more sleep for the night was almost over, and there was never enough sleep for Kai.

A heartbeat starts to pump the life giving blood in the body under the soil. Spurting from the soil, Nikias awakens. 'What was that? Why am I awake?' Nikias thought, knowing that he has just gotten to sleep. 'What was with the pain, and hearing her words?' Nikias thought, wondering about the connection again, but fails to think of anything else for sleep pressed his demand on him and he could no longer withhold it. Once again, the soil welcomes him.

Short, I know. The more reviews, the more chapters I will write.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, sorry about the delays. I've been busy for a couple of days…well…weeks and didn't get a chance to put the story up…So…again…I'm sorry. So this chapter will be longer than the previous one.

Laterz,

Chapter

The sun finally rises to bring with it, a new day. Inside Brianna's room, the blinds are shut so the awaking sunlight will not penetrate their dreams. The morning riser of the four opens her eyes. Nancy stretching with a yawn escaping her mouth.

'Wow that was some night. So much dancing, drinking, and fun.' Nancy thought, with a smile, getting out of her sleeping bed to sluggishly walk to the facilities.

The noise of the toilet running in the room beside them awakens the light sleeper, Kai. 'That was such a night.' Kai thought, drowsiness in her eyes, rolling onto her back, arms behind her head. 'Also that dream. His touch was gentle, like a caress.' Kai thought. "Nikias" Kai said quietly, her voice betraying her, thankfully Nancy not hearing it.

Getting up herself, to use the facilities, she quietly asks Nancy to start up the computer so she could check her emails. So while Kai is away for the short time, the computer is booting up, getting ready for it's day of use. Just as the computer is done, Kai walks into the room, rubbing her eyes from any sleep left in them. "Got someone you know that'll email you?" Nancy asked with a smirk "I don't know what you're talking about Nancy." Kai said, with an innocent smile on her face. "Bull, you know that someone emailed you. Someone you care about and like." Nancy said, knowing everyone like a book, front to back and in between.

Each one knew each other too well for their own good, which was something too freaky, So while Nancy started to wonder who it is, Kai logs into her account, where low and behold lay her email. "I should have know it would have been him." Nancy said, with a smile "Quiet you." Kai said, a slight blush forming, opening up the email.

_Hey Kai_

_Happy 18th Birthday! I hope you had a blast clubbing in Hull. I just hope you didn't get totally wasted and nothing bad happened. I'll talk to you later_

_Ciao,_

Derek 

_P.S: A kiss on the cheek for the b-day girl_

_P.S.S: And my present to you. I'm coming to Ottawa to live in September this year. I have arranged with my parents for me to move out and live my own life._

"Oh my god!" Kai exclaimed, a bit too loud for the two sleeping forms on the floor. "Just gimme a few more minutes. I swear I'll be up by then." Julie mumbled, pulling her pillow over her ears. The three girls look at Julie with amusement, and started to laugh. "Always leave it up to Julie to want to sleep-in until 11." Brianna said, fighting back a yawn while stretching.

Still full of happiness and energy, Kai with a big grin on her face tackles Brianna. "Wo, calm down. I know you're happy that you're 18 but can't you chill down for a moment?" Brianna said, Kai getting off, the two sitting up. "Derek's coming to Ottawa!" Kai yelled, waking up Julie again, who throws a pillow flat into Kai's face. "I'm trying to sleep you crazy newbie adult." Julie said, grabbing the closest pillow within reach, and at that moment Brianna decides to lay her head back down on her pillow. "Hey! Where'd my pillow go?" Brianna asked, her head a little hurt going too fast for the floor, and seeing Julie with her pillow. "Julie! Pillow fight!" Brianna yelled, yanking her pillow from Julie and smacking her in the face, fully waking her up she grabs the next closest pillow.

Time passes by while pillow fighting. Kai is still not able to withhold Derek coming to Ottawa. It is all they talk about because they all wanted to him as well. "Oh, so that's why you woke me up with your excitement?" Julie asked, an eyebrow cocked.

The pillow fight ceased and everyone is heading to Brianna's bed to have a seat. "Yup." Kai said with happiness, getting a pillow in her face from Julie, once again. "Next time wait until I'm actually up to be happy with you." Julie said, sitting down with everyone. "You think she would have lasted? She would have exploded." Nancy said, laughing with the picture of Kai exploding due to the excitement, along with the other three.

"You guy alright?" Brianna's father asked, after knocking on the door. "You bet." They all said. "Pancakes and everything else?" Brianna's father asked, knowing it was their usual breakfast when they stayed over. "I'll make it!" Kai exclaimed "Alright Kai. Just don't burn down the house." Brianna's father said jokingly, walking away. "I won't" Kai said, through the door. "You still love cooking when you're not in your own house." Julie said, "You're crazy. We just cook when we're told to." Nancy said. "Yea, but you guys know that your houses is like me having three other houses." Kai said. "True true." Brianna said, getting up with the other following.

Everyone went to the kitchen, which was also the dining room, with the table in the back corner. Kai went straight to work at making breakfast. She went to the fridge to get the eggs and milk out and put them on the counter to her left. Underneath that counter, she opened the cabinets to get the frying pan, a plastic container, and a small-sized pot. Closing the door as she turns around to go to the other end of the small kitchen to get the oatmeal mixture, pancake mix, and bread from the upper cabinet. Slowly she starts her breakfast making routine for her friends. All the while, her friends begin to chat about the night before and how fun and how cute the boys were. They still thought they should help her, but every time they tried, Kai stopped them. With a spatula in hand, she would say not to help and that she wished to make it. So they finally just gave up.

Later on, just as the pancakes were right off the pan, the three started to dig in. Until Kai was finished with the pancakes, during that time she made the oatmeal. The oatmeal was served right afterwards. It didn't matter to Kai that the pancakes were done, but all she wanted was her small bowl of oatmeal and French toast. So while her friends were eating their piece of oatmeal, Kai started to make the French toast with cinnamon already in the egg mixture. The breakfast went by quickly and the kitchen wasn't as messy as it would have been in the past. So afterwards, Kai made the last of the French toast, and sat down with them on her plate. Her friend already almost done with their French toast. Everyone was full after their breakfast, and Kai always made the same amount each time. She always made a couple of pancakes, a bit of oatmeal, and a few slices of French toast for everyone. The smell of good cooking filled the house, when Brianna's family came into the kitchen. "I missed out on Kai's cooking again." Brianna's little brother said. "Sorry Jerry." Kai said, bringing her empty plate to the sink, turning on the taps to fill the sink and let the dishes soak. "Don't worry about the dishes. We'll do them." Brianna's mother said. "Thank you." Kai said "You're welcome." Brianna's mother said, already starting with the dishes.

The girls gather back upstairs to Brianna's room to pack their belongings that they brought with them. Upon doing so, they gave their friend their presents. Kai received a book for each of them, and then together they got her a loose but close to the neck silver necklace with a heart as the handle to the key dangling. Kai was grateful and gave her friends a big bear hug.

The thought never struck Kai and the girls until now. Kai would be moving to Texas by herself in a month, which saddened everyone especially Kai.

Time passed and soon it was time for everyone to depart the girls' real houses. Good news was soon bestowed upon Kai; they had made arrangements for only her father to move to the States. So during the two months of vacation just after graduation from high school they got together as much as they could. However that wasn't possible because of their different jobs. Julie and Nancy working in the fast food business, Brianna at a grocery place just around the corner, and Kai working at a retirement place being a dietary aid. During the night when they were free, they talked and hung out. Also during that time, Kai and Derek talked long conversations and waited for the move.

Summer months roll by too fast for anyone to fully enjoy it. September begins, and an American is now loading onto the airplane to create his own new life in the neighbour country called Canada. Unknowingly days before, in the Land of the Beaver new dangers entered. Heroes were no where to be seen, the emptiness spread like wild fire from the inside out.

Don't forget to press the little button "submit a review" Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all I'm on a roll and let's hope that it will take that way. Anyway, it's done and ready for you guys to read. Thank you so much for the reviews. It really helps a lot.

Hope you guys enjoy.

In the evening a deep blue Honda C-RV drives into the airport parking lot. Finally finding a place to park, four girls get out. "I'm so nervous." Kai said, having nothing to eat yet, wearing a deep green sweater with dark blue slightly baggy jeans. "Don't be it'll be alright." Julie said, wrapping an arm around Kai's shoulder, in her baby blue cotton T-shirt with black jeans. "Yea, no worries. You got us, and if he was lying, well then…" Nancy said, but stopped mid-sentence not knowing how to finish it, in a black T-shirt with beige pants. "Work it out." Brianna said, at the door of the airport walking in, with her a gray sweater and black pants. "Now when does his plane land?" Brianna asked, taking the escalator, leaning only on the rail. "He told me it would be at 8." Kai said, the girls at the second floor. "Well, it looks like we'll be here for at least another 30 minutes, because someone thought to come early." Julie said, the four of them taking the third floor escalator. "I'm sorry." Kai said, looking to the floor. "Yea, no worries. We didn't know how long we'd take getting here…remember?" Nancy asked, a little nervous herself…not knowing what to except. "Yea, so don't worry about Julie. We're going to get something to eat though. All of us, you too Kai. Not eating is not good, especially if you're driving us back into Katana." Brianna said, the group walking to the restaurant at the corner of the third floor. "I just can't believe that Derek already got a place here, and all his belongings that he wanted to bring are here." Kai said, looking at the menu. "Yea, tell me about it. When my aunt had to move, it took them two days to get their belongings." Nancy said, remembering the day she helped them pack.

Finally, they ordered their food and paid for their meal. Just as they finished and decided for a walk, a plane landed into the landing strip. "Plane 308 from Houston Texas coming in bound. Repeat. Plane 308 from Houston Texas coming in bound." The male announcer said over the PA system. "Oh my god, Derek's here." Kai said, feeling like she couldn't breath. "Then let's get to the unloading docks." Julie said, dragging Kai who is in a daze.

Only when Kai was over of her out of breath experience, didn't she realize where she was. "Where?" Kai asked, wondering how she got where she was. "I dragged you slowpoke." Julie quietly said. At the unloading docks a familiar figure come out from the crowded passengers getting off. After getting his baggage double-checked, he was let out of customs and looked for Kai. Looking right in front of him, he sees the girls that he's been talking with for four years. A smirk escapes his face, still far enough from them so they don't see it. 'This is going to fun.' Derek thought, changing his expression to a smile waving to get their attention. "Derek!" Kai shouted, running through everyone, jumping into his arms, swinging in a circle. "Wo, hey there sweetie." Derek whispered, holding on Kai. "Hey." Kai whispered into his chest. "We have guests." Derek said smoothly, letting go of the hug they shared. "Hello Derek." The three other girls said separately "Hey Brianna, Julie, and Nancy." Derek said and gave each of them a hug.

The group of five walked off to the car and revved up the engine. A mix CD playing as they drove home, with the three girls in the back, while Derek was in the passenger seat. During the ride they talked like everything was perfectly normal, just like if it was the four of them. "Oh, Nancy did you hear in the news about the newest victim?" Julie said, sitting behind Derek with Nancy in the middle. "A new victim?" Derek asked, intrigued, Kai turning down the music a bit more so everyone could hear. "Yea, it started like two months ago. People are being found all round the town with a slit throat, mostly women but there have been men. Each of them being depressed close to the time they are found dead." Julie said, always liking to find the mysterious things fascinating. "Interesting, we used to have that back home, but the murders stopped a week afterwards. Don't worry the police will find the murderer." Derek said. "It's just taking too long. Innocent people are dying each day. This murderer is killing a person or more each day. It's sickening." Kai said, never liking to hear the latest on these attacks.

Ten minutes later they are in the downtown area of Katana, finding Ben Street at Jerry Lane (Ben and Jerry's ). Taking some extra time because of one way roads they finally reached the small house. Parking in the lane-way everyone got down and grabbed a luggage bag from the back. Getting his key from his pocket, which he had mailed to him a head of time, he opens the door to his new house. "What do you have in here? Bricks?" Nancy asked, slowly putting down the luggage bag.

The five of them walk into Derek's new house. ."It's kind of dark in here. Don't you think Derek?" Kai said, putting down the bag looking around the house even with the dim lights on it, it had a dark vibe surrounding it. "No it isn't, just as long as the lights hold out." Derek said, yawning. "I think we should get going Kai, it's almost 11 and we need to get the car back, or you'll get in trouble for having it too long. Just like the last time you had it too long." Brianna said, seeing the yawn from Derek. "Yes, I wouldn't want you four to get into any trouble. Also, the excitement of the flight has exhausted me." Derek said. "Alright, we'll see you tomorrow?" Kai asked, walking out the door last. "Maybe, I maybe out looking for jobs and such." Derek said. "Ok, well we'll see you later. Bye!" Kai said, as she walked off the steps and into the car. "Bye!" Derek said, waving goodbye with a fake smile plastered to his face, closing the door.

A few minutes later after quickly arranging his bedding, the dark brown hair and gray eyed Derek comes back outside with different clothes on and went for a stroll in the night.

A few couples pass by again, and snow comes to wonderful Canada. Yes igloos were made to live in for those horrible winters…as forts for the snow fights. The pain still comes to visit Kai still, but goes away after a couple of minutes. However the pain had begun to increase. The girls only got to visit Derek when it was nighttime, when their work was done. Working for the year just to get money for their post-secondary education. Sad to say, the murderers were still there. The police having no idea where to track the killer, only in time to find the bodies of people.

Sorry about the lame for a city called Katana. It's actually a city with words rearranged. Can you guys guess what it is? Please press that lovely button down below "Submit a Review". Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hullo everyone out there. Hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you for the reviews it keeps me going with the story.

Laterz,

And I just realized that I haven't been doing my disclaimer for every chapter. So this will be my major disclaimer…and for the rest of the novel. I do not own the Dark Series by Christine Feehan. I am just burrowing the idea of the Carpathians and her idea of a Vampire.

Chapter

"Brrr! It's cold. I hate it!" Kai said, with New Years day already past and the joy of clubbing once again brought back to life. "I know. Maybe you should have visited your dad in Houston, at least it's warm there. No offence, but warm weather versus cold weather." Julie said, bundled up in the cold night of January. "I know, and I had that pull again, but I have this feeling to stay here for some odd reason." Kai said, walking in the park to get to the closest friend's place, being Nancy's, for hot chocolate. "It's never too late to ask you know for a ticket." Brianna said "I know." Kai quietly said, feeling something stir in the air.

Shooting her head up to brace the gentle cold wind, she feels the disturbance stronger and coming closer to them. In her mind, she creates a big barrier around her and her friends. Just like in the past, she had created them to protect her friends and they didn't even know about it until they felt it themselves. Kai knew that they were sensitive to the spiritual world, like if a spirit tried to attack her friends they could feel the pain. However, this time it didn't feel like a spirit… it felt foreign to her. 'This is nothing that I've ever felt before.' Kai thought, looking around trying to see if anything was amiss, a sign to say where this thing was lurking.

Still walking ahead, talking about how great it would be if they were all in the Bahamas soaking up the sun, Kai didn't pay attention she needed it to be elsewhere, like finding this creature. Slowly, mist starts to form around the four of them, incasing them in its might. 'What's with this?' Kai thought, almost losing her concentration on the barrier, subconsciously she knew she had to hold it. "Yea, what's with this mist? Isn't there no mist in winter?" Nancy asked, getting the shivers just like the other two.

The lights died out around them, the winds growing stronger. Knowing what was next to come their look wanders to Kai, being in a serious gaze. Just like a drill, they remain calm and walk like nothing is wrong. Except this time, it felt different to them as well. "Move it. This is stronger than anything I've encountered." Kai quietly said, holding her barrier.

Everyone starts to walk faster than usual with everyone holding hands, giving Kai their power from within. Their power flows through their hands into Kai, helping to make the barrier stronger. Kai's attention is brought to her from the left, where Nancy and Julie were and feels something touching her barrier but getting a small shock. A strong hiss is heard from the mist. "Move it!" Kai said, now growing weary knowing how strong this creature is and draining her friends and her own energy. The four of them high-tail it out of there, never parting hands until they get out "I'll get you when you least expect it." The voice whispered following behind, until the mist ended.

Out of breath, they reach the house and are grateful. They drink their hot chocolate silently. Even the car ride back to their individual homes was silent, maybe a whisper or two to make it look not to odd for Nancy's mother driving.

That night, Kai sluggishly walks to her room and gets ready for bed. "I just hope I can get a full nights rest tonight." Kai said aloud 'I don't want to ever encounter another creature like that ever again!' Kai thought, just as sleep claimed her, fear striking her deep down.

Out on his nightly hunt her voice enters his mind. 'What creature? They wouldn't want to go anywhere cold. The soil would freeze, unless they were inside a house underground.' Nikias thought, remembering all the time he heard her voice say how cold it was, and why the hell she was in Canada.

It brought a smile to his face when he heard her thoughts about coming to Houston Texas, but there was always a feeling that she belonged in her heart there, that if she left something bad would happen. After a while, Nikias finally found a way to connect himself and his lifemate together. However, the pain between them had increased as he felt her emotional pain as a wound to his heart. Hoping that it was only him that felt her pain and never his. All the fighting he'd done and cuts were something that he'd never want her to feel. Even if it was prolong his suffering, he made her stay in Canada, wherever she was, to help her friends. He would someday be there, hopefully. The colours and emotions had disappeared a while after she had faded away in the winds, but during that time he was grateful at that point and time that he found the connection between him and her. He couldn't be lost to the darkness consuming him just yet.

Running, that's all she could do. The melodic voice calling to come was too strong, too strong to be normal. Her heartbeat pounding against her chest felt like it would be burst at any moment. The trees scratching against her clothes, tearing rips in them. 'Please let me wake up.' Kai thought, the valley of trees never ceasing.

Unable to awake, the sleep was like a drug stopping her from waking up. All she could do was run, knowing if she came to the person calling it would cost her. She felt the evilness underneath the voice. It was coming closer to her. Soon, an open area to the forest which seems too unreal for a forest this size. Tripping over a small rock near a larger boulder, she falls to the ground face first. Her muscles not responding, she could barely turn onto her back to see this person coming, leaning against the boulder. She would want to meet death face first.

The evilness was now upon her. A tall man draped in black came into her view. The beauty of this man was captivating her. "I told you that I would find you." The man said, looking over Kai. Knowing that she was being looked at, her skin started to shiver. A cold shiver washing over her, turning to ice. 'Don't look into his eyes.' A familiar male voice said, popping into her mind.

Listening to that voice, knowing that it also told her the same in her heart. She looked away, past his face to the trees. He approached her, a smirk on his face. His hands going to both sides of her shoulders, lifting her to her feet. "Now to end this, with a kiss." The man said, showing his vampiric white teeth, leaning to her face. 'This can't be. I can't die yet. And this is just great a kiss will be my end.' Kai thought, a tear collecting on the brim on her eyes, never falling. "Don't worry, this will be over soon." The vampire said, an inch to her face.

Sorry about the cliffhanger for this chapter. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

I know… I know, I've been a bad author. I had the chapter done two weeks ago but my computer had refused to connect to the Internet. Therefore, I quickly burned quick CD's of what I wished to keep. Then wait until the computer was re-formatted. Sorry for the long wait people I have the next chapter almost done…just wondering how I should end it or leave it as it is. Thank you for all the reviews that were sent. It really helps when there is a slight writer's block coming at me.

So enough of my blabbering on to the story

Laterz,

A growl comes forth from the forest, stopping the vampire from his task. Being unable to locate where the voice came from, Kai is dropped to the hard soil. Another figure arises from the shadows of the forest to the right of the vampire. "Ah, Nikias you've come into the dream world." The vampire said, turning his head to see him. "I am here to cease your actions on the lives of innocent people Airesail. The Prince has ordered it so." Nikias said, stepping forth with the fiery of the fight in his eyes. "I'll never let go." Airesail said, stepping back. "You will come to me. End this life you're living." Nikias said, his voice smoothly weaving his spell to make him come forth. "No. I wont." Airesail said, shaking his head, the dark of his hair flaring. "Come now, and join the others. They are waiting." Nikias said, stepping forth "Don't come near me." Airesail said, fear in his voice now at the end of the open space, the trees being a barrier ceasing his escape. "I am the punishment for your choice." Nikias said, speeding towards Airesail, ripping through his chest, heart in hand.

Taking his hidden from his waistband, he strikes the dark tainted heart. The once heart filled hand, turned to ashes straining through opened fingers. The body following afterwards.

"What are you?" Kai whispered, fear striking through her passing into Nikias heart. "Please don't be afraid. I am here to protect you." Nikias said, looking at her slightly pale face.

The fear showing through her hazel eyes. Nikias couldn't take the fear in her face, in her eyes, he just couldn't. "Please forgive me. I am here to help you." Nikias whispered, stepping forth.

Kai's voice stuck in her throat, she couldn't say anything. Her mind was shut off and nothing seemed to register anymore. Nikias kneeled before her. "I am here to heal you. If you'll let me." Nikias said, his voice smooth and silky. "I don't want to be alone anymore." Kai whispered, looking into his eyes.

Her mind might have been shut off, but her heart found a way to open her throat. Speak its mind to Nikias.

Placing his right hand over Kai's heart, he lifts the refusal of the control on her limbs. The touch, bringing butterflies dancing inside her. Her once mildly calm heart skyrocketed once again. "Thank you." Kai said, getting up with the help of Nikias. "You are welcome." Nikias said, with an unexpected hug from Kai.

Nikias heart starts to go berserk, pumping so fast. His feeling comes back slamming in him like a ton of bricks. Joy to have this woman in his arms fills his being. The control of Kai's heart ceasing, her mind awakening from its sleep. Slowly breaking away from the body, but still having the feel of his arms around her waist. His arms around her waist, making her feel complete. "Who are you?" Kai asked, looking into the depths of his ocean eyes. "I am Nikias." Nikias silently said, leaning in. "Nikias…I like it." Kai whispered, feeling the kiss on her forehead, a burn of passion marring her for a second just from the gentle kiss. "I'm sorry but I must leave." Nikias said, feeling weak from being in the dream world for too long. "Please don't." Kai quietly said, drawing him into another hug. "I'll see you soon. I will always protect you." Nikias said, tilting her head and giving her a soft butterfly kiss on the lips. "I'll be waiting." Kai silently whispered, after the kiss and opening with dazed eyes that he was fading away.

Still in the embrace, they hold onto another till he fades away. Never wanting to wake up, she walks around the forest now to see the beauty that lies in the shadows.

Awakening from his rest, he feels drained and needing of blood from the strain of dream walking. This was the life of the Oneroi Carpathians. Few had the gift of traveling into the dream world. The Oneroi were the innocent's only hope from the Skoti. Skoti were able to travel into the dreams of people and drain away their emotions with just a kiss, feeding their strength. However a kiss from the Oneroi could take the individuals strength if they wished. Later, when there was nothing left for the person, the Skoti called them out in a dream like state in real life. It was then that the fangs of this vampire breed would bite the innocent, thus ending his or her life. Since battles were fought in the dream world of other people they couldn't just command the lightning to strike. Skoti, just as Oneroi, had to die by a blade made of lunastruck to the heart in the dreamworld. A very rare metal in the earth was the only thing that would end their lives. The pull to the dream world of certain individual victims pulled to them to enter and protect them before it was too late.

Nikias walks outside to find anything close by to restore his strength. He would never take strength from his lifemate. The one who gives him the colour to his sight, the giver of his emotions. He found an early riser ready for her run. Calling for her to come forth, she complies into the back alley. He caresses her face and with a smile, he leans to her neck. He licks first, and tries to bite as soft as he possibly can. Nikias takes only what he'll need to sustain him until night would come again to visit the Earth. Licking the bite, the pin pricks close and places in her mind, that she was far too tired to run due to the stressful life that she lead, knowing because to the taste in her blood. Leaving the alley only a few minutes before her. He drifts to his safe haven, back to his welcoming soil. Wanting to drift to sleep with the dawn's power draining him slowly creeping up on him.

Finally after having a mini journey in the forest, she awakens from her sleep. The kiss still on her lips even as she awoke. Her right hand comes to touch her lips. 'Nikias. Where are you?' Kai thought, tucking her knees with her arms wrapped around them.

Winter left quickly for Canada that year. The mysterious murders were still there, with no clues saying whom this sick-minded person really was. In the safeness of her dreams, Kai goes back to the open space of the forest awaiting for Nikias to come and visit. It was rare, but they enjoyed one another's company. He had explained many things to her, like what had attacked her and what he was. At the beginning it was hard to explain to her that he was a different species, a Carpathian. After all of that, she had still excepted him…and loved him. These meetings brought happiness to Kai, happiness she hadn't felt before. However during the holidays, her friends started to spread apart. Her friends' smiles rarely showing anymore. Nikias now brought those smiles to Kai's face. Kai rarely ever got to now see Derek or any of her group friends because they always said they were too busy or working. As the snow started to melt with the warming temperatures, a new foreigner will come to save Canada.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back and have made my decision about the ending after a good night's sleep.

Enjoy

In the early night shadows of Texas, two figures appear out of thin air into a forested area of Houston. "Nikias you are free from Texas, I will take over from here." A new Carpathian, with his long black hair tied back, coming out in the open. "Thank you. Where am I off to next?" Nikias asked. "You are to go to Canada. There is an increasingly amount of murders that has reached the ears of our Prince." The Carpathian said. "Then I will leave this area to you. There are no more Skoti that I could find. If need be, call upon us. We will hear your call." Nikias said, giving the Carpathian his hand. "I will Nikias. Good luck." The Carpathian said, taking his hand.

After the handshake is done, they both disappear into the night. Nikias leaving his place, taking with him a small bag of his homeland soil, may it be with him if there should ever be a need. His welcoming soil now attached to his belt, on the opposite side of his lunastruck dirk. He starts his journey up north.

Quickly finding shelter in his nice sized house that he purchased when he felt the pull into his lifemate's dream. He knew that she was somewhere in Canada, and felt a pull directing to Ottawa. In the secluded countryside of Richhill, close by to Katana. Reaching his large hunt's cabin meant for a place to relax was with a large master bedroom. He travels down into the rather huge cellar for storing the vegetables in the winter times. The cool air not bothering the Oneri Carpathian, the wooden boards being the only thing against him and the rich soil it held. His eyes adjusting to the darkness. With his remaining strength, he pulls up some of the wooden planks laying against the soil. Slowing his heart, looking to the eyes of anyone, dead. Thank goodness no windows.

Walking in the forest of her dreams, coming to the open spaced area she felt something was off. There had to be something there, she just knew it. However, it was a familiar presence but stronger and closer than ever before. She knew what the forest felt like due to her visiting it at the end of her dream everyday. Knowing that the sun was up, she still journeyed onwards. Curiosity gets the best of her. Before taking the last step into from the sheltering forest, she takes one last breath and comes forth. A smile escapes, running to the boulder with open arms. "Nikias!" Kai exclaimed, taking one step and in his warming embrace. "Kai." Nikias whispered in her ears, holding onto her. "I have missed you dearly. It tears me up when I don't see you." Kai said, letting go.

Taking a seat on the boulder large enough for the two of them. She knew that soon she would be leaving for she could only sleep oh so much. "I to have missed you. I have moved from the States and now reside in its northern neighbour." Nikias said, taking a seat beside her. A smile comes to her face, making her being shine like the sun. "You're in Canada!" Kai exclaimed. "In Ottawa to be exact." Nikias said, taking her hand into his larger ones. Surprise shows in her eyes for a couple of seconds. "How did you know I lived here? I mean Ottawa?" Kai questioned.

Even when dreaming Kai had never asked where in the States Nikias was, nor had he asked her. However, now it was killing her, since she wanted to know now. It had been in the back of mind all the time, hidden. I knew you were somewhere in Canada Kai. I felt the pull to come to Ottawa. Just you felt the pull to Houston Texas. I lived there, you felt the pull to come to me Nikias thought. Kai unsure of her mind, thinking she'd just heard a voice pop into her head using Nikias' voice. "How did you do that? You're lips never moved." Kai asked, taking her hand out of his. "I've been able to hear your thoughts. Only the ones that you yelled or felt great emotion to when I was in the States." Nikias explained.

Shock comes to her being, along with denial. Though somewhere in her she knew it was possible. Anything could be possible with Wiccans, or so she told herself. "No that can't be. It can't be. That's not possible." Kai said, shaking her head trying to let it sink into her mind. "Please don't be afraid. I would never go into your mind, out of your privacy." Nikias said, sending reinsurance to Kai. "It's all too much to take, just like these mysterious pains that come and go as they please." Kai said, getting off the boulder to walk around. "Mysterious pains you said?" Nikias questioned, sliding off the boulder with concern and wonder. "Yes! Weird pain like someone stabbing me anywhere they wish." Kai exclaimed, turning around. This new psychic link between her and Nikias being the last straw. "Calm down sweetheart." Nikias whispered, holding her in his embrace.

Kai's struggle against him only makes Nikias more determined to sooth her with waves of comfort. The woman's heart slowing back to its regular timing and her breathing calmer. Nikias' touch calming her down quicker than anything ever had. "I just know that's not normal, even if I am a witch." Kai said, sadness in her voice, clutching his sleeves with her bunched fists. "You are normal, your gifts is special. Being able to have an open mind for me to enter your dreams without trouble for one." Nikias said, holding her close to his heart.

The darkness in him slowing down the rapid attempts of escape with just seeing her. Furthermore when she was in his arms, the beast took a step back, its growl of defeat but its counteract soon to come heard in his being. "It's not just being a sensitive to the psychic world. It's being able to create barrier to protect me from physical harm. Also the part…" Kai pausing, letting go of his hold, looking into his ocean eyes. "…The part of feeling complete with you." Kai whispered, leaning towards him, but her time in the dream world ending.

Her body started to fade away. The two never ending their embrace until Kai had completely disappeared from that world.

Awakening from the sunlight finally, Kai stretches out her limbs with a yawn. Tucking her knees with her folded arms she pondered about what she has finally said to Nikias. She had finally said in some form or rather that she needed him in her life. She couldn't now do without him in her life. Even if in the past it was only in the dream world. That was where they learned of their names and what type of person they really are inside, not only from the outside. "I want to see him, hold him in my arms for real." Kai whispered, closing her eyes to think about her actions.

Kai's mind kept replaying the night's events, all of it from the beginning to end. She'd opened up her heart entirely to him, something she had never really done. Had been afraid to ever open her heart to anyone, fearing it would be thrown around, abused. The time in the dream world had ended before she could have a response to her confession of love. Love, what was that word? How could you describe it? Even when she was with her ex-boyfriend, she'd thought it was love. It was all just a crush, something that cost her something dear to her in the end. Why didn't she see it then? It could have saved her the regret. Another reason why she'd never open her heart, if only a bit. Feeling it was just another little crush from the guy who'd saved her life. However, it felt different. When she was with him, holding each other in their embrace she'd felt like it was just the two of them and nothing else mattered. All her life she'd felt she'd be alone in her life, her friends helped to ease that pain. However, the pain of finding someone to melt away her worries, her pains. Someone that with one touch, make her blood burn with a fiery passion. When she was young it was in the back of her mind, never bothering her. Although, when she turned 18 that all changed. The link between them unburied that thought. The link unburied it, but Nikias healed it. With him, she felt complete and that she'd never be alone anymore. He is her half.

Entering back to his body from the dream world, feeling the sun's power draining his being. Having known that he would see Kai, he had taken extra caution in getting more than his fill before his journey to see her. His heart still recovering from her words, coming back to his normal rhythm. 'So she feels the same way that I feel for her.' Nikias thought, a grin on his face. Finally being so close to her, the feeling to meet her was too strong to ignore. He had to feel her body pressed against his in the embrace they held for another. Just thinking of really touching her body even with her clothes on started to make his blood burn with need, just like the first time they had shared a kiss but so much stronger. The darkness in him was demanding to take her. To make Kai his forever. He had to control the beast from within; he didn't want to frighten her when they actually met. Wishing the soil to open and cover him, his body starts to shut down for his deep sleep.

Just staying on the soil while in the dream world was hard on him, with its call in his mind. He had to keep his body awake. So when he awoke from being in the dream world, he opened the soil and began his deep Carpathian slumber.


	8. Author's Note

Hey everyone who has read my Fanfic Dark Dreams. I know it has been a while since I have uploaded any new chapters. My computer is having a very bad year…and not listening to me tear Just before it all went downhill, I have already written chapters 8 and 9. However, as I have mentioned…my computer is being evil. So until it starts to behave I won't be able to update. Hopefully the problem will be fixed soon…and I won't have to reformat it with my files on it.

Thank you for your support,

BabyShaylee


End file.
